


Sit-up

by daystiny6



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bad Writing, Flirting, Fluff, Gay, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, top junhui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daystiny6/pseuds/daystiny6
Summary: Minghao is done with all those ways that Junhui makes him fall in love harder.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 23





	Sit-up

"why did you call me?" minghao said, holding up his phone to let junhui see at least ten notifications from him. it's all calls, messages, and voice messages. "well, I've come to talk to you about something."

minghao sighed, closing back the door. but junhui was fast enough to grab the door handle (even if he's been sitting on the bed) and grabbed his boyfriend by the arm. "junhui stop! I need to go to work!"

junhui smiled playfully, still holding on to minghao's tiny hands and he drags him to the bed. it wasn't a rare thing for junhui to be extra playful during their relationship, it's like their bodies switched. minghao is the type of person to stay nice and still on a bench and sit there for hours to read or play something on his phone. while the other boy can never stay still and always walking around teasing the life out of minghao or someone within the radius of two meters.

"your shift starts in two hours, why do you have to lie to me when I have your schedule?" the older boy frowned, pointing to the sheet of paper that he purposely posted on his blackboard to make sure that minghao doesn't leave early or go to his shift late. "baby, you have to go to work too right? in one hour?" minghao smiled as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"well that means that you'll stay here until I leave right?"  
"fine, you win. what do you want me to do?"

the older boy grinned, showing the soft side of him. well he's always soft no matter what, except crying. minghao can't control a crying baby, even if the baby is twenty-five years old. junhui rarely cries but when he does, minghao would try his best to calm the boy down by hugging him, placing his head close to his heart. his mother once told him that he has emotional issues so it's all up to minghao to take care of the older's needs and actions. they live together in a dorm for two people, along with a tiny grey cat with the name of sundae (which junhui also named because he accidentally spilled sundae on the cat on the way home and minghao scolded him for it).

"sit here." junhui patted a space for minghao to sit on the bed across him. "why are we doing this?"

"you'll see."  
"please stop messing with me!" minghao pouted, his two hands still attached to junhui's larger ones. "I'm not messing with you, my little riceball. come here." junhui pushed minghao on the chest, making the younger almost fall from the bed. "you're making me pissed off, seriously." minghao was about to say childish, but then again he would make junhui even more childish because he would cry. instead of blowing up, he laid down on the bed as instructed by his boyfriend. the position looked awkward, because minghao's legs form an upside down v shape, his feet on the bed and his hands still held by junhui. "do some pushups."

"okay... I'll just push myself and- what the fuck?" minghao laughed at what the older did. junhui start there smiling as his cheeks turn a pale shade of pink. "I see what you did." the younger smiled, bringing himself down to lay on the bed again after recieving a kiss.

"do it again." junhui instructed, and the younger obeyed. the kiss showed up again, but this time it felt more mutual. "again." the older insisted, but minghao was already tired from doing three pushups.

minghao mustered all his energy to bring himself up again, succeeded to sit down. but it didn't take a long time for junhui to kiss minghao, making the younger fall to the white linen sheets. both of them are already laying down, kissing each other for quite a long time before junhui had to start his shift as a nurse in the hospital he and minghao worked in.

"see you, my little riceball."

...

**Author's Note:**

> idk what to say but thanks for reading. leave some kudos if you want :)


End file.
